Masquerade
by Jess-Riks
Summary: ZASHLEY;ONESHOT Masquerades are full of masks, dance, fun & of course love... Zac and Ashley go to a masquerade, not knowing they were going to find love there.


In a big room full of lighting, food and ice statues with curving stairs a perfect place for a masquerade to take place. People dancing, people singing, people talking. It was a perfect place for joy. People wore may different masks all very classy, some sparkling with glitter, some plain and classic, others delicate and beautiful.

Amongst the crowd was Ashley, she wore a mask of the purest pure white. It curved at the end with the palest pearly pink glitter scattered at the corner of one eye hole. She wore a mid length dress which matched her mask. There was lace at the trim, with simple buckle high heels.

She wondered the crowed her curled golden blonde hair bounced as she did so.

A young man named Zac was talking to his friend Chad when he saw the elegant Ashley graced the room. He had brown hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. He wore a suit without the blazer. Simple shirt with a black tie, his sleeves scrunched up. His mask was black with a golden outline of his eye holes. Many girls admire him.

He watched Ashley move around the room, that twinkle in her brown eye, those luscious looking lips. She looked like a swan. Zac immediately was attracted to her.

Soon he got Ashley's attention, their eyes locked in a gaze. Zac asked to be excused from his friend and began to follow the blonde.

He followed her, she noticed this. She would look behind at Zac who was walking up to her, trying to get past the crowd. She carried on walking shooting glances at him. She smiled. The most breath taking smiled he had seen. He continues to follow her to a place where no one was. Until he lost her behind dark red curtains that covered the whole wall head to toe. He frowned slightly.

Using his wits he searched behind them, where he cornered her.

"you found me..." she whispered as he came closer making her back into a wall. She breathed in, as he closed in space between them by just inches. She stared into her eyes. He saw the twinkle in her eye. Some sort of connection.

Then the lights went out... he smirked...

Suddenly she felt his soft lips on hers, it was gentle yet passionate. He put his arms around her waist pulling her in closer, their bodies together, fitting perfectly together.

Her arms managed to get around his neck, they kissed each other in the dark for forever, he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

When they pulled apart, the lights had been restored just slightly. They could see each other faintly. Finally he spoke.

"take off your mask." he reached out and put them back. He couldn't help but stare at her. He took off his to get a proper look at her, she was also attracted to him.

"care to dance?" she giggled before running away into the maze of curtains. He laughed and followed her. She ran through pushing them aside, Zac was dangerously close behind her. He didn't want to play her games, he wanted to get to know her.

Zac was too fast for her, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. Taken by shock she was pulled against him bought her hands on his chest. She looked up at his amazing eyes. He kept his arms firmly around her waist making sure she wouldn't do her running act again.

"may I asked your name?" he asked politely.

"no."

"tell me or I kiss you." she hesitated, and squirmed in his arms trying to break free. Secretly she enjoyed it. "tell me."

"Ashley, Ashley Tisdale,and yours?"

"Zac Efron, now will you dance?" he said trusting her not to run away as he backed up taking a hand out. She took it and he lead her to the dance floor.

She put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand, she looked up and him as he did too. They never broke the eye contact. She lay her head on his chest closing her eyes breathing in his scent.

"so Ashley, will you join me outside."

"but of course!"

They walked out to the balcony, it was very dark, millions of stars were in the sky.

"it's beautiful,"

"not as beautiful as you." he smirked. She playfully hit his arm.

"guess you always no what to say, ladies man."

"the thing is, I've never found the one. One person I really enjoy their company with, or actually loved. Until tonight." She blushed.

That night they talked for hours, when the masquerade ended. He said their goodbyes leaving the masquerade, hoping to see each other at the next one...

- - -

I was thinking I might make it into a story instead of a oneshot, so tell me what you think.

It would be a great Idea, or would it be a little boring? Review please :) at least 3 reviews telling me to carry on then ill make it into a story.


End file.
